The present invention relates generally to a painting process, and in particular to a painting process employed to produce a two-tone paint scheme.
Many times, for aesthetic reasons, consumer goods, and in particular, vehicles, are painted to produce a two-tone paint job; that is, a product that is painted with different colors on various surfaces. For vehicles, this may be a color arrangement where a top portion of the vehicle is a first color and the bottom portion of the vehicle is a second color.
While the two-tone appearance may be aesthetically pleasing, there are drawbacks in that, due to the application process used to spray on two different colors of paint, a ridge tends to be formed at the color transition line. While trim can be employed along the color transition line to hide this ridge, it is not always desirable for aesthetic and/or cost reasons to use trim there.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a two-tone paint application, in particular for a vehicle, with a smooth surface along the transition between the different colors.